1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly to a vehicle headlamp system with light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle headlamp system includes a high intensity discharge lamp function as a light source, such as a xenon lamp, a mercury lamp, a sodium lamp and so on. However, the light source of the conventional vehicle run away with a lot of electricity and will pollutes the environment when it is destroyed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle headlamp system which can overcome the described limitations.